She is not perfect
by Roselandia
Summary: Perfecta: Para él siempre habían sido solo ocho vacías letras. UA.


**Rose.** ¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia sobre personajes de Naruto, así que espero la disfruten. No olviden dejar su comentario, siempre es bien recibido.

 **Disclaimer.** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si.

 **Universo Alterno.**

* * *

 **She is not perfect.**

 _Ella no es perfecta._

El mundo siempre ha intentado encontrar una definición de perfección. Yo pienso que es un capricho inconsistente, que dicha palabra abarca tanto como quieras pretender, tanto como aspires que es correcto, porque no puedes reducir el gusto de millones de personas en ocho llanas y vacías letras. Llegue a odiar la insistencias de los demás en presionar ciertas características "necesarias" para llegar a ser remotamente alguien "perfecto", características que en el mundo actual van desde el cabello, la sonrisa, silicón en cada parte del cuerpo, hasta la búsqueda inclemente de una juventud eterna que, vamos a afrontarlo: no será realidad en un futuro cercano, ni posiblemente lejano de igual manera.

Sakura, definitivamente, no era perfecta. Pero había excepciones que, de seguro, yo anexaría a esa larga lista que el universo había creado sobre "La mujer perfecta".

La manera en la que se movía delicadamente entre la gente, contoneando las caderas con cada paso, aun sin notarlo, deteniéndose cada diez segundos para apreciar alguna estúpida prenda de vestir, mayormente con ridículos estampados de flores o algo ridículamente rosa. Como aplaudía al convencerme de comprarle algo que ni siquiera me gustaba, y saltaba de camino a casa, con los ojos brillando en emoción, cual niña pequeña.

Como tomaba mi mano libre con sigilo, a sabiendas que acostumbro a usar una para manejar monótonamente por la ciudad, y entrelazaba sus delicados dedos entre los míos por pura inercia, con la mirada perdida en la ventana, pensando quien sabe que cosas, con una sonrisa ligera, casi parecía no darse cuenta que la tenía.

Aun acostumbraba a desvestirse a escondidas, sonrojándose como si no viviésemos hace más de dos años juntos, amenazando desde el cuarto de baño que me mantuviese alejado si no quería problemas. Y yo bufaba, como siempre lo hacía, asegurándole que no me perdía de nada extraordinario, lanzándome a la enorme cama que compartíamos y perdiéndome entre los canales del televisor, solo para que mi cerebro no empezase a suponer lo que sucedía en el baño. Porque era un mentiroso, claramente _ella_ era extraordinaria, tenía varias imágenes grabadas tras mi retina que lo aseguraban.

Y con un portazo salía, entre vapor y con una delgada toalla ajustada sobre sus pechos, que sinceramente no tenían nada que envidiarle al silicón, sonrosada y con el cabello mojado, pegándose a sus hombros y bajando hasta sus caderas. Se colocaba frente a mí, bloqueando algun canal que no me estaba molestando en ver, y con las mejillas infladas preguntaba:

"¿No crees que estoy más gorda?"

Siempre me hacía bufar, y reír con ironía. No me mal entiendan, simplemente era demasiado ingenua, ella no sabía lo magnifico que su cuerpo era. Recordaba todas las veces en las que me hizo esa pregunta, como se quejaba de sus cicatrices, o sus piernas, como culpaba a su madre de su falta de estatura o de sus pecas. Ella parecía que no entendía, como su cuerpo tenía las curvas en el lugar correcto, como su pequeño ser encajaba perfecto al estar entre mis brazos, casi como si hubiese sido modelado para permanecer allí; la manera tan delicada en la que tenía que ponerse de puntas para alcanzar mis labios o corresponder mis besos. Así que volví a bufar, y a reírme ligeramente, disfrutando de como pateaba el suelo y un sonrojo comenzaba a subir por su busto, alcanzando su cuello.

"¡Que grosero!" Se quejaba, ofuscada, apretando aún más la toalla como alguna clase de capa protectora.

Me hacía levantarme hasta quedar a su lado, despegándole el húmedo cabello del rostro y nuca, enredándolo entre mis dedos "Estas bien cómo eres, Sakura" Le respondía. Nunca había sido bueno para los cumplidos, pero ella me conocía, sabia apreciar mis toscas palabras.

Y el sonrojo que antes reflejaba su enojo pasaba a cubrir sus mejillas, sus ojos volvían a brillar, apenada, haciéndole sonreír nuevamente como si hubiese ganado algún premio. "Gracias" Susurraba contra mis labios, levantada en la punta de sus pies, dejando un cálido beso que me hacía perder los sentidos por un rato, nublaba mi mente, y hacia a mis manos moverse por sí solas para profundizarlo.

Su suave manera de suspirar contra mí, de derretirse entre mis dedos, de repetir mi nombre cada tanto, sin siquiera notarlo.

Pero estaba seguro de que, lo que más adoraba de ella, era cuando sin darse cuenta se escurría entre mi cuerpo, apoyando la cabeza contra mi pecho, escuchando cada uno de mis latidos, mirando una película que sinceramente ninguno de los dos estaba realmente viendo. Y entonces se dejaba llevar paulatinamente por el sueño, aunque tratase de luchar contra el, y exhalaba cada tanto perdida, e inconscientemente me hacía desear que nada perturbara su descanso, que no hubiese pesadillas que la fastidiaran, que no hubiese nada que la hiciera despertar sin una ligera sonrisa como todas la mañanas, para escuchar su voz somnolienta pronunciar mi nombre cuando me levantaba a trabajar, y entonces me recordaba: Te amo.

Y yo no podía evitar decir: También yo.

Porque ella, abarcaba cada una de mis aspiraciones.

En mi lista de características, ella era jodidamente perfecta. Y le hacia justicia a cada una de esas ocho letras.


End file.
